


A Child's Play

by Lady_Valentina_Stark



Category: Warrior (TV 2019)
Genre: First In The Fandom, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I call him Jun by the way, I had to fix that - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Training, and there are no fics for this pairing, there are no fics for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Valentina_Stark/pseuds/Lady_Valentina_Stark
Summary: Ah Sahm always wondered what it would be like to fight Young Jun, one afternoon he finds out.
Relationships: Ah Sahm/Young Jun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37





	A Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired from a scene in s1e9 where ah sahm is training for his duel against li and young jun is just standing there... watching him.
> 
> i hope ya'll like it and please leave a comment if you'd like me to write more for them, since this is the first fic for this fandom _and_ this pairing ever (published, of course).
> 
> xx.

Ah Sahm fights with the wooden dummy as he would fight against Li Yong. He tries to remember important details from their past hand to hand combat, he really tries, but there are eyes on him and he can’t quite begin to focus on what Li Yong would do.

His head only brings on visions of a certain little someone, unbelievable vicious and cruel and fast when fighting. _An animal._

Ah Sahm wonders all the time what it would be like to fight against him and when he pictures it, they’re like powder and fuse. He doesn’t lose, but he never wins.

Ah Sahm breathes deep and controlled, his shoes and shirt are off, but it’s still too damn hot.

“Are you gonna stand there and watch me train all day or are you gonna make yourself useful?” he finally snaps and he doesn’t know what he means by that, but the raspy edge of his own voice takes him by surprise.

He doesn’t turn his gaze to the fine figure leaning arms-crossed on the doorframe though. He keeps throwing punches like he’s just dandy, but the sweat at his temples says otherwise.

“Make myself useful?!” the figure gasps, fake offended. “I came here to give you moral support, but if you’re gonna be like that.”

Ah Sahm can practically see him smiling and it makes him giddy inside. _He has my back._

“I don’t need moral support.” He can’t help but smile.

“Alright then.”

From the corner of his eye, Ah Sahm sees the figure stand straight and retreat from the doorway, a hand reaching for a cigarette in a pocket.

Before he knows it, Ah Sahm is face to face with Young Jun, there's a cheerful smile on the man’s face, dark eyes holding his gaze.

“Take off your jacket,” Ah Sahm rasps out and he seriously doesn’t know what’s wrong with his voice today.

Jun’s frown and high eyebrows are a clear hint he’s didn’t expect to hear that, but nonetheless, he schools his expression, flashing his trademark trouble smirk and takes his sweet time pushing the jacket off his shoulders.

Ah Sahm’s eyes are immediately drawn to them, wide and strong, his fingers itchy to get rid off the jacket himself, but deep inside, there’s something so fascinating and breathtaking about Jun undressing without any complaints for… _him._

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Jun asks, bringing Ah Sahm's gaze back up. Ah Sahm swallows and sees Jun’s own eyes following the movement of his throat and the corners of those damn lips curl up into a devilish grin. “I’m not gonna go easy on you.” Jun’s voice is doing something too, Ah Sahm can’t pinpoint what, but it’s affecting him, has his abs clenching.

He hates Young Jun’s flirty tongue so much right now, it confuses him to no end.

“I don’t expect you to,” he responds sincerely.

The jacket ends up on the floor, but Ah Sahm still has to do something about the vest, even though he likes how it fits not too tight and not too loose around Jun’s waist. He likes how it’s also deceiving of Jun’s nature, making him look delicate.

Young Jun is _not_ delicate.

They circle each other, fighting stance, and Ah Sahm thinks it’s only fair to get rid off the shirt too, he kinda wants to pull at the sleeve garters. He doesn’t know why Jun needs those at all if they're not there only to draw eyes to the defined curves of his biceps.

Ah Sahm would say he’s only looking further down to try and guess his opponent’s first movement, but who would believe him, or blame him, when those pants hug Jun’s hips so nicely?

And the answer will fall short when Jun’s first hit comes and Ah Sahm doesn’t anticipate it at all. A quick elbow to the chest and Ah Sahm falls one step back, but recovers fast and soon they’re delivering blows back and forth, trying to outsmart the other and laughing when they fail to do it.

Ah Sahm seizes the first opportunity that comes and breaks off the buttons of Jun’s vest, when Jun looks at him like _are you serious, man?,_ Ah Sahm only shrugs and plays it off as an accident, but whether Jun believes him or not, the vest is off and the fight keeps going.

Ah Sahm's spurred on by Jun’s joyful laughter lighting up his face, the way his quiff falls disheveled over his forehead and the warm violent touches of his hands over his bare chest.

They could as well be smoking, sharing a kiss of molasses, because Ah Sahm feels so high.

He suspects Jun is about to use a big weapon and he's proven right when the first and last kick of the fight is thrown his way, but as he predicted it, Ah Sahm uses it to his advantage, grabbing Jun under the knee with one hand and knocking him down to the floor with the other.

 _A child’s play!_ Fighting with Jun it’s like a child’s play.

Ah Sahm smiles, sprawled over Jun, locking Jun's legs with his calves and one of Jun’s arm with his hand. He's about to grab the other arm and sing victory, but Jun’s faster and Ah Sahm only hears the edge of the knife cutting through the space between them before it playfully kisses his throat.

"Looks like I won," Young Jun steals his line, smiling and Ah Sahm isn't surprised at all by the smugness radiating off him.

"I — I was distracted." _Damn,_ he still is. He leans down just an inch and is reminded of the sharp edge threatening his yugular, he can't help but keep trying though. Jun wouldn't hurt him, not if the way he licks his lips as he stares right at him is anything to go by.

"Oh, we can't have our champion be distracted at a time like this, now can we?" With a final kiss at Ah Sam's skin, Jun retreats his knife and slides it back into his sleeve with a cheeky smile.

"I suppose not." At this point Ah Sahm thinks maybe he _is_ high after all. The way Jun lets him hover over his body, the way he spreads his arms over his head, exposing the curve of his neck, almost like an offering. It's too perfect.

"Tell me what's on your mind, we'll solve it right away," Jun says and he's staring right at his lips, there's no mistaking that, but Ah Sahm loses it when Jun bites his own.

He leans down just a few inches away, pretty much sure he's hallucinating; their breaths mingle, noses touching and Ah Sahm would kill for just a taste.

He smirks. "I think you know exactly what's on my mind."

Ah Sahm finally, finally, finally slides their mouths together and it's better than anything that he could have imagined.

Jun tugs at his hair and he tugs at Jun's shirt, using all the dirty cheats they've got to steal each other's next breath, with their noses bumping and bodies pressing together; they’re scrapping.

Jun pushes him away, but keeps him close with his hands around the back of his neck. He's completely disheveled and breathless and the loving glint in his eyes could blind Ah Sahm, but he wouldn't mind if Jun is the last thing he sees.

"You're gonna win this tournament, you get me?" he says and Ah Sahm can't understand how this beast of a man can be so sweet sometimes.

He smiles and it hurts his cheeks so nice. "I got you," he says and leans down for another kiss.

He can figure out what he will do about Lin Yong later, after he clears his mind of all the fog that’s been clouding him inside. He can already feel the warmth of a sun ray cutting through it, like a knife to the throat; too close is fatal, but the kiss is so good and damn worth it.


End file.
